Project K
by oceanicFlyer
Summary: {OC, hear me out, I have no where left to post this, please! Original story by me.} Kenno was a normal girl, until a man in a mall kiosk turned out not to be so normal. Next thing she knew, she's living comfortably in a lab, and oh yeah, the two massive hawk wings surgically attached to her back. Not only this, but she's going back to school.
1. Prologue

Few scientists were working at this hour. It was late at night, or rather, well into the morning. 2:37 a.m., the clock read. Dr. Shiela remained, however, hunched over her computer. She puttered away at her computer like any dedicated scientist. Side projects were being thrown around, ideas scattered like an internet forum- although much more organized and my far more professional. At the moment, she was working on an idea for a robotic arm- a prosthetic limb that would have the full range of motion as a regular arm should a human need an amputation. Shiela was a higher-ranking scientist in the robotic and prosthetic department. The Kontour Science Laboratory was known worldwide for its research in fields such as these.  
Mere minutes later, the digital clock on her never-wrong laptop read 2:40 a.m. Shiela jerked up in surprise as the door to the room she was in was flung open, bright beams from the outside hallway's florescent lights spilling into the room previously lit only by the glow of several computer screens. The doctor shielded her eyes from the light as a looming figure swooped into the room. When she could finally make sense of the world with her newly brightened vision, she realized it was only Dr. Drey, a leading male scientist in the lab.  
"Have you made any progress?" Trust Dr. Drey to cut out greetings completely, although that seemed to be custom around here. But this morning, something seemed different about him. He seemed excited; as though he really didn't care about Dr. Shiela's work, and rather had something important to say himself.  
Shiela shook her head. She hadn't done much with the robotics, and what progress she had made didn't seem like it would make a difference to Drey at all right now.  
"You won't believe what we found- it's the scientific breakthrough we've been yearning for!" Drey burst out, as if unable to contain his excitement. Drey was normally a very professional person; this something must be very important to have someone like him this wound up.  
Noting this, Shiela sat up straighter. "What have you found?" She asked. Drey worked mainly in an advanced, futuristic branch of the lab, of making flesh-and-blood replacements for amputated animals. Last time she had been notified of what he was working on, he was struggling to create a real working tail.  
"Come see, not even you would believe this if I told you." Drey said, managing to control himself somewhat. Sheila, intrigued to the point where she dismissed the fact he thought she couldn't handle news my speech, stood. Drey swept out of the lab, his trench coat like lab uniform billowing behind him as beams of florescent lights silhouetted him. Shiela followed close behind, narrowing her eyes against the bright lights in the hallway.  
Drey led her down the hall toward his unit, a new spring in his step. He stopped what seemed to be a main room and swung open the door. The main attraction of the room was a large one-way mirror screen spanning nearly the whole wall opposite the door. At the moment, the whole screen was black. Sheila stood and watched as Drey rushed to a control panel, motioning uselessly toward the screen. He flipped a switch, and the screen shot to life, exposing the test room beyond.  
Shiela's eyes widened as she stared through the glass. In the test room, the slim tabby cat leapt about the floor, its two full size wings fluttering madly.


	2. Chapter 1

Kenno rolled her eyes. "How did you convince me to come here, again?" She groaned. Chrissie punched her lightly on the shoulder.  
"I said we're going to hot topic and get your choice of food." She retorted.  
"Oh yeah." Kenno sighed. "Still."  
Chrissie laughed and turned back to a rack of clothes. They were presently in the mall closest to their homes, browsing aimlessly. Chrissie's birthday had been a few months prior, and somehow most of her birthday money had been staved off until this day. Chrissie was a year older than Kenno herself, having just turned 14 whereas Kenno, who's own birthday was less than a month before Chrissie's, had turned 13. They had chosen a sunny weekend to visit the mall, rather than after school, and the noise was really started to get to Kenno.  
"When can we go to Hot Topic, it'll be so much quieter in there." She whined jokingly. She wasn't a whiny person; she just wanted her best friend's attention.  
"You can head over now if you want," Chrissie said, finally deciding on a decorative scarf and pulling it from the shelf. "I'll be over after I pay for this."  
Kenno nodded and with a small flourish of her hand, swept out of the store. She hadn't looked at what it was called and still didn't care as she irritably made her way through the crowded mall. She wished she had her headphones, but they were in Chrissie's purse. Besides, they were ear buds- they wouldn't do much for the noise.  
"Hello, miss," A man from a kiosk said, sliding up alongside her. Instead of blowing him off, like she normally would, Kenno was irritable enough to correct him.  
"Don't call me that." She growled, stopping. She decided to humor him and listen, if just for a minute. He blinked slowly, registering. "Oh, my apologies. We're supposed to use titles and I was not aware you would be offended."  
Kenno cocked an eyebrow and twirled a hand. "My friend's on her way and I'm supposed to be somewhere, what is it you're going to ask me to buy?"  
The mad seemed delighted to finally have someone listen to him, and Kenno wasn't prepared for what he said next. "Actually, you looked just right for the experiment. I wouldn't ask just anyone."  
Although mildly weirded out, he was from a kiosk and clearly worked there, and he was dressed almost like a scientist. She gave in to her curiosity, asking, "What?"  
The man waved a hand. "Oh, pardon me. I'm Doctor Cameron, but you can just call me Cam. I'm from Kontour Science Laboratories, where my colleagues have just made a scientific breakthrough. If you'll follow me-" He turned to his kiosk, where a black screen waited. Kenno followed him, prepared to give him a big 'NOPE' and walk away. She was, once again, not prepared for what came next.  
Dr. Cameron flipped a switch on a small control panel, and the screen flicked on. It showed a small, bare white room with no visible doors or windows. The only thing inside was a cat. It was a brown tabby, shorthair, it seemed. Slender but not underfed, from what Kenno could see. Everything seemed normal about it, until it opened its brown wings and started fluttering around the room.  
Kenno gaped, unable to come up with anything to say for several minutes as she watched the cat fly around its confinement. Dr. Cameron sat down on a stool and gestured to a matching seat next to him. Kenno sat, tearing her eyes from the screen to glance back toward the store she had left. Trust Chrissie to go back and look around more- she wasn't visible yet.  
"You look young, thirteen perchance?" Cameron asked. Kenno nodded, and he continued. "I know this is pretty blunt, but we're looking for a...human being to be tested on."  
Kenno was so fascinated by the winged cat that she didn't stop him, and he kept talking. "If the project fails, you would have external scars along your back and possibly some internal dysfunction, but nothing too major. We have scientists working on human anatomy figures as we speak. If it is a success, however, you'll have full working wings and will be released to your daily life. The project itself should take two to three weeks. You will not be compensated, nor will you have to pay us."  
When Kenno registered he had finished, she slowly nodded. "Why did you pick me?" She asked. Cameron held out a small sheet of paper, and she took it as he replied. "We needed a young figure that is physically fit but not overboard. One question, are you religious?"  
Kenno shook her head. "Atheist." She replied.  
Cameron nodded. "Good. We couldn't have someone going around saying they were an angel, after all." He smiled somewhat at this. Kenno nodded understandingly. "I wouldn't. But you say I'd be released to a normal life, like school?" She questioned, finding this hard to believe.  
Cameron nodded. "We'd send a note with you on your first day back, and you'd probably go to school with a blanket. What they do about this is up to them. For example, whether they hold an assembly or have you show each of your classes individually or what not is up to the school."  
Kenno processed this, glancing over her shoulder to see Chrissie making her way from the store. "Oh crap, gotta run." She said, glancing at the paper. It was riddled with phone numbers, emails, and a lengthy description (probably what Cameron had just explained). "I'll contact you." She promised before sliding from the stool. Dr. Cameron's face lit up. "I'm so glad you're taking this into consideration! And please, tell no one other than your parents."  
Kenno nodded, having no time for more questions, as Chrissie was making her way toward Hot Topic. With a nod to Dr. Cameron, she slipped off, darting and weaving between people to make it to Hot Topic before Chrissie.


End file.
